The One
by Shawtie-Lee
Summary: Inuyasha is a famous&single dad. He go searches for a babysitter. Just when he thought he couldnt find the right babysitter, a familiar raven haired girl steps in, & is hired. but Inuyasha cant shake the feeling that this wasnt the first time they met.


SUM:Inu is a hot,famous&single dad. He go finds another wife and babysitter too.When hope is down for wife and babysitter hunting, he finds a familiar hot tempered raven haired gal for a babysitter Inu thinks he used to noe...she The One? IxK

* * *

I sat on my sofa, watching TV while watching over my kid, Shippou. He was in his crib napping away. I grabbed the remote beside me, to change the channel. It's been so lonely and empty since Kikyo and I divorced.

I didn't miss her though. I'm glad we divorced, man she was a pain in the ass! She wouldn't leave me alone! Always purring to me and dress up into these horrible ugly clothes, which reveal her skin...alot. It was very disturbing.Especially when you have a child.

* * *

**Flashback...**_

* * *

_

_"Yashie-babe, let's go upstairs and have some...fun." She purred on the couch in our living room which sent shivers down my spine. I refused. _

_"No Kikyo! We already have a child! We shouldn't be doing this!" _

_"Come on Yashie! Don't be a party pooper!" She pouted. I didn't care. _

_"Ugh! Why did I marry you?" I asked bitterly. _

_"Uh...because you love me!" she said in an annoying baby voice. I groaned,"No I don't!"_

_Shippou was watching the fight. He cocked his head to the side. _

_"I want a divorce!" She yelled angrier than I've ever seen before. _

_I cheered in delight, "Yes! we're going to seperate! wahoo! I don't have to put up with your annoying little ass!YES! wait...what ass?"_

_"UGH! FUCK YOU!" Kikyo screamed feircely._

_"ASSHOLE!"I screamed after her._

_She stormed upstairs and packed her stuff .I did my happy dance, and yes I do have a happy dance so what of it?_

_"asss...hoooooole.."_

_I turned to Shippou and my eyes grew wide. I ran over to Shippou and covered his mouth. Kikyo came back down with all her luggage.I let go of his mouth._

_"Assss...hooooole."_

_Kikyo whipped around,"Excuse me?Are you calling me an asshole,little...punk!" she walked toward Shippou._

_Shippou looked up at her.He nodded.she was going to punch him.I stopped her fist._

_"Don't even think of touching my son..." I gave her a loud growl and glared at her.She glared back at me._

_"Ugh! Forgot my purse." She went back upstairs._

_I picked Shippou up and raised him up and down.He had a grimaced face until an unpleasant accident happened. He belched on me. _

_"hmph! Serves you right!" She fumed. _

_"ASSSS..HOOOLE!" Shippou screamed._

_"UUUUUUGH!"_

_"Serves me right for what! You should be under here with vomit on you!bleh!nasty!" I yelled at her with vomit on my face yuck! I put Shippou down and he crawled out of my sight. I ran to the_

_nearest bathroom to wash my face. _

_I exited the small room and found my 3 year old looking up at me with his big green forest eyes.(awwwww...isn't that sooo cuuute?) But the thing is that Shipou never smiles, he's never ever a_

_happy baby.I picked him up and carried him over to the living room. _

_"Well let's go to court and sign the divorce forms!" Kikyo hollered from the front door._

**

* * *

End of Flashback...

* * *

**

I was really happy for us to seperate. I'm so stupid sometimes. Why did I marry a bitch like her?Oh yeah.._her..._ She looked a lot like _her.._That's why I married her.I never did like her, not one bit. Well enough about me. I flipped channels through my plasma TV. I found a station,Its the A&E Biography channel. They said they were going to do a special biography.Oh, it's me.

I changed the channel.It was some kind of couple thing. But for some reason, I lowered the emote and continued watching. I watched all these couples embracing eachother and giving all these lovey dovey stuff.I trembled also.

_"If you want..."_

That line broke my trance. I stared at the screen before me.

"If you want a mate for life call 1-800-mate-finder, 1-800-mate-finder."

That channel got me thinking. I needed another wife. I called my agent aka my bestfriend.His name is Miroku.He could be a jerk and a perv to girls sometimes..wait ok maybe ALL the time.He's been my bestbudd since Pre-Kay.

Ok forget that.Anyways...

_"Hey Wasssup?Miroku's line."_

"Hey bud, hook me up with some posters, a hotline and a chemercial about m-"

_"Maaan it's all about you maan, you're so conceited..."_

"You fcuker! I need this because I need another wife!"

_"Ooooh...ok.hmm...I'll book the shoot somewhere around next week iight and I'll post the posters up later..iight?"_

"Feh."

_"Ok, see ya."_

"Bye."

This is going to be tough...choosing a girl. Then I heard Shippou crying, I went over to him to see what he wanted. I smelt something...Damn! I have to change the diaper! I'm not so good at this, hope I don't get piss on me.

I hastily grabbed hold of Shippou from under the shoulders and jogged upstairs. I grimaced at Shippou's farting.

I finally made it in the baby's nursery room and grabbed a pack of Baby wipes and a whole lot of diapers since, I'm not pretty good at this. I began to unstrap the diaper. A bead of rolled down my face.There, done.

"Great now the other one." Inuyasha groaned to himself."isn't that right little buddy?"

Shippou stayed quiet.Then I slowly untstrapped the other strap. Once it was off, I quickly shield myself with my arms from Shippou's peeing. I didn't feel any liquid on me. I blinked. I lowered my arms and ound Shippou kicking his feet in the air and laughing. I sighed in relief. But the next thing I thing I knew, yellow liquid came spraying me.

"Ewww! Shippou you brat!" I yelled. "Yuck!"

Then I heard whimpering from him. I stretched my face.. This is going to be a loong night.

* * *

gaaaahhh.. ok Happy now?I updated! now Ima work on "Kagome's grudge and Inuyasha's Love" and then do chapp 2 later, ayyts? ayyt, kays bye peeps -


End file.
